


Scarecrow, scarecrow

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in the 31 of October Ohno, the scarecrow, can get alive and this year he wants to thank Aiba, the farmer, all his care and mending when the birds and weather damage him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow, scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for [the JE spooky anon meme](http://viva-je.livejournal.com/1380.html)  
> \- Unbeta-ed.  
> \- Happy Halloween!

  
The Aibas change scarecrows every three years.

He knew his fate the moment he was created: after faithfully guarding the harvest for three consecutive years, he'd be dismantled and make way for shiny new scarecrows. He's fine with it too, knowing that the Aibas had their own reason for setting a three-year life span. Some may argue that it's longer or shorter than most, but the Aibas didn't want to throw something that could still be useful nor do they want to abuse a clearly battered item just to save money.

However, the eldest of the Aibas did something unbelievable in his first year.

He was being taken care of, it seemed. The eldest son would take some nails and a hammer to further make him sturdy, the amount of gunpowder used on him was twice as many as the one used by the father on the other scarecrow on his right; he'll start chasing the few brave crows away when they start to try attacking him despite the kid's pollen allergy; was given some second-hand clothes with a fish printed on it and telling him that it suits him; and he was even dragged inside the barn by that child whenever a storm is coming. The scarecrow was named Ohno by the kid, like the pharmaceutical located at the town which was built even before the Aibas acquired their lands, hoping that he'll last longer than most scarecrows now that the eldest was caring for him.

Three years later, he was still as good as new and when the eldest named Masaki asked for his father to keep him, the father agreed. From then on, he even had the nickname "Leader", for lasting so long.

It was that year when he felt something strange - or rather, even feeling something was strange. Before he could process what was happening to him, he slowly grew human limbs - his good old hay and wooden sticks turned into flesh and bones, and then dropping on his knees, feeling every part of him tingling and wobbly.

He's a human.

Everything feels weird - from walking to speaking and even breathing. The night turns to day, and back into the night, when he started transforming back into a scarecrow.

From then on, every year, Ohno changed to a human. After mastering how to function as a human (such as walking normally), he started to wander around the neighborhood, accepting food offered to him and even watching some fishing shows shown on the television with old men, wondering how it would feel like to have a reel on his hands.

But mostly, even when Ohno turned, he just wanted to go back to being a scarecrow again just so Masaki wouldn't panic as to where he "misplaced" Ohno. The relief on Masaki's face when he saw him back on his usual place was something that Ohno wouldn't trade for, even for his once-a-year freedom. When he couldn't, he'll watch Masaki from afar, hoping that the frown that the boy wore would turn to his usual radiant smile.

He watched Masaki turn into a beautiful, if not a little innocent man that people in general adore and couldn't help feeling proud. The Masaki in his eyes and the Masaki who helped him from years ago never changed, even as he watched Masaki grew and experienced both joy and heartbreak.

It never really occurred to Ohno to give something back to Masaki in his human form and thank him for letting him last this long, and even letting him experience being a human until Masaki turned twenty five and was given his own farm land. When he was sure that he was going to be thrown out, Aiba brought him to his own farm and took care of him there.

Ohno decided that he's going to dedicate this year to Masaki.

When he started regaining his senses that he lost in a year, he immediately went to work, gathering the hay he needed and the few art supplies that he saw Masaki brought to the barn. He went inside and worked relentlessly without a break and in his trance, he didn't notice that someone was watching him.

"Hi." Masaki said and Ohno froze. "It's okay, I'm not here to stop you."

Ohno stood still until he remembered that he could actually talk. "I hope you don't mind me using these." Ohno pointed stiffly at the art materials.

"No, not at all. In fact I'm grateful." Masaki smiled. "But I have to get going and look for my scarecrow. He's always missing during Halloween. Have some rice balls! I knew you didn't eat anything since earlier and I don't see you finishing anytime soon."

Stunned, Ohno accepted the rice balls with gratitude. "You were watching me the whole time?"

"You seemed so serious, as if you're dedicating that to someone."

"I only have today to finish it for him."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Masaki beams at him and Ohno knew that Masaki would, no matter what he creates.

He just didn't know if Masaki would still be receptive if he figured that the gift was from a scarecrow.

"I'd better get going. Let me see the final product, okay? See you later!" Masaki took off.

Ohno ate the rice balls (which contained karaage and mabo tofu inside) as he worked, his want to let Masaki see the final product grew stronger as the time went.

A few color touches here and there and his artwork was done. All that's left was to find someone who could write to help him give Masaki a message. He found a girl by the farm and thankfully, she's nice enough to not ask why Ohno couldn't.

An hour later and his preparation was complete. Before the barn was a hay art made of fish, carefully stacked and colored while he stood outside the barn, holding the letter, waiting for the full moon to shine on him.

Masaki came soon after he turned back and although Ohno lost the beating heart he had a few minutes ago, he was imagining it pounding as he helplessly watched Masaki's unreadable expression.

After Masaki admired the fish, he finally noticed the letter inserted in Ohno's shirt.

"Thank you for all these years. I'd always come back to you." Masaki read aloud.

If Ohno could close his eyes, he would. But when he saw Masaki's eyes sparkling, he's glad it's open.

"You should've told me personally who you are." Masaki closed the letter and looked him in the eye. "Thank you."

And then Masaki kissed him, short of where his makeshift lips were located.

"Hope to see you again next year."

Ohno couldn't wait.


End file.
